


A Quiet Summer's Ed

by The_Pinkest_Dragon



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: From Ed's perspective, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pinkest_Dragon/pseuds/The_Pinkest_Dragon
Summary: When things are quiet, it can be hard to shush a loud brain. Especially when things are gonna change.





	A Quiet Summer's Ed

The night air is rich with the sounds of crickets, the glinting of lightning bugs, and the whoosh of the breeze trying its best to cool down the hot air. It's peaceful, serene, and that kind of quiet that tends to make you think.

My brain is very loud, as it is all the time.

Me and Eddy and Double-Dee are sharing a tent in Eddy's backyard, and I think they already went to sleep. It's late...early...sometime in the morning...and I can't sleep.

We're gonna be graduating next week. All of us! Me and Eddy almost didn't make it but Double-Dee helped us a lot and I played fun tutor games and we ended up passing! Dee is gonna get to make a speech at graduation. He brought his notecards, I think he's sleeping with them under his pillow. I know he'll be okay.

I look up at the top of the tent, scratching an itch on my belly and ignoring Eddy's mumbling in his sleep. I think he's gonna be okay too. He wasn't gonna go to college until Double-Dee helped him find one near the ocean where they both could go!

College.

I dunno if I'm gonna go. Dee helped me make an essay to send to the same college as Eddy and him, and I thought it was real good. I wrote about comic books and how they "broaden my imagination" and "make me a more creative worker". But I got my letter in the mail today and when I opened it they said I couldn't go to their school.

I remember how happy Eddy was when he got his letter and they said he could go. He's already been making plans for being in a dorm with Dee and me. Dee keeps telling him "no parties, mister" and he just laughs.

I roll over in my sleeping bag and wiggle around. It's uncomfy sleeping on the ground. It's too hot.

When I got my letter, I didn't tell Double-Dee and Eddy. I knew Double-Dee would just be sad, and probably Eddy too.

Everybody in school keeps talking about what we wanna be when we grow up, and what we're gonna go to college for. I want to draw comic books, or maybe write them too. Plenty of people write and draw, and we wouldn't have comic books or comic book movies without them! But when I tell my teachers or the counselor what I want to do, they laugh or they tell me to find something else to do.

I know Eddy is excited about moving away from Peach Creek. Dee too. Both of them want to be away from their parents, and even though the kids here are nice to us now it'll be good to get away from the cul-de-sac.

But I don't know what I'm going to do. Sarah is already planning on her beauty school, and even though she is only a second year she already has schools wanting to accept her. When I got my letter, I quick hid it under my bed. If my parents see that, or if Sarah does, I won't hear the end of it.

Dee shifts in his sleep, and I look at him, then at Eddy. All of a sudden, oh no, I feel my nose tickle and my eyes go all blurry. My friends are going to move away and I'm not going to see them ever again and once we wear those silly hats and turn our tassels it's gonna be all over and OH NO NOW I'M CRYING

I quickly cover my face with my hands and try to stop, but it's too late, I can hear my friends waking up.

"Mnegh whassit?" Moaned Eddy. Oh no.

"Ed, are you alright?" Comes Dee's hoarse voice, and I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Eddy, hush and come here, something's wrong with Ed."

"N-No, I'm okay!" I manage to choke out, sniffling and keeping my face covered.

"Whoa, hey Lumpy." I feel a tug on my sleeping bag. "Why're you crying?"

"Perhaps he had a bad dream..." Murmurs Dee in response, starting to rub my arm.

I can't take it anymore.

I sit up and look at my friends through the tears in my eyes. "The school at the ocean wrote me and said I can't go with you guys!! We're all gonna graduate and then you're gonna leave me here and go dorm and be in classes and I'm gonna be here all alone with Sarah!" I choke out, my face hot. I watch Double-Dee's face fall, and Eddy grimace.

"Shit."

"Eddy, Language." Double-D hushes him, then looks at me, pulling a cloth out of the pocket of his pjamas and wiping off my face with a really soft touch. "I'm so sorry you got rejected, Ed. But that doesn't mean we're going to just leave you here."

Eddy snorts, and I look at him. He has a grin on his face. "Yeah, come on. We can't go anywhere without you."

My lower lip trembles again, and I sniffle and wipe my nose on my arm. "But...I can't go to your school."

"Maybe...you can come with us and get a job until next term, then we can help you reapply!" Double-Dee said cheerfully, looking at Eddy.

Eddy nods, grinning and nudging my shoulder with his. "Yeah. All hope isn't lost, Lumpy. What, you think we're just going to leave you here? With-" he struck a pose and made an ugly face, pitching his voice up. "Thara?!"

That made me giggle. "Eddy..."

His face goes back to normal and he nudges me again. "Seriously. We're not leaving you here. Who knows what trouble you'll get into by yourself."

I sniff and take the offered cloth from Dee, rubbing at my nose with it. “Thanks guys.” I think I finally stopped crying. 

Dee holds back a yawn, sitting back on his heels. “Goodness, what time is it?”

“Way too freaking early. You wanna get some sleep, big guy?” Eddy tilts his head, already crawling back over to his sleeping bag.

I nod and try to give Double-Dee his rag back, but he just shakes his head and waves his hand at me to keep it as he snuggles back into his sleeping bag. I lay back down after a minute, looking up at the tent ceiling.

Silence comes over us again...and I can’t help myself. “Hey guys?”

“Yeah?” “What is it, Ed?”

“Thanks for being my friends.”

There’s a smile in Eddy’s voice as he answers quickly back. “Shut up, monobrow.”

Double-D pipes up from the dark afterward, stifling a yawn. “We’ll always be friends, Ed. No matter what happens...now go to sleep.”

“Goodnight! Do not let the bugs bite.” I softly singsong, still staring up at the roof of the tent.

Maybe I could get a job working somewhere near the ocean. Maybe there was a comic shop, or a book store, or maybe even a zoo! Maybe with all of us we could get an apartment or a little bitty house to share instead of a dorm.

I let the silence of the crickets sit for a little bit, then I smile and hold back a giggle as I lift a hand to my mouth.

This time I really couldn’t help myself.

Inhaling, I blow into my hand to make my favorite honking fart sound, making Double-Dee groan and Eddy snort. “Lumpy. Seriously. Go to sleep, ya animal.” Eddy nudges me with his foot, and I giggle, dropping my hand. “Kay.”

I love my friends. And they love me too. Maybe we would be okay after all.


End file.
